Fantômes du passé
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Adrien Agreste poussa un long soupir, inspirant et expirant lentement pour essayer de se remettre de l'affreux cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller. — Ou quand un des démons de hier refait surface et perturbe demain.
1. Prologue

Il pleuvait.

C'était une journée comme ça, grisée, habillé d'un manteau sombre et d'argent, maquillé de pluies et de tonnerres grinçants. Les cumulonimbus cachaient le soleil, qui brillait d'habitude si haut dans le ciel, faisant scintiller la doucereuse Paris.

Chat Noir était là, les oreilles en bas. Il détestait d'ores et déjà cette journée. Il détestait la pluie, la sensation de froid dans le bas de son dos, les gouttes glaciales esquintantes se glissant dans son cou.

Puis, le décor changea sous ses yeux médusés. Paris se flouta, et une migraine atroce le força à fermer les yeux, se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Devenait-il fou ?

Puis, l'étau sur sa tête se relâcha. Et un cri lui glaça le sang.

Il reconnaissait ce hurlement. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles.

C'était elle, elle, la seule et unique personne qu'il chérissait encore dans son cœur brisé par le temps, qui vociférait jusqu'à en pleurer.

La pluie avait cessé, mais le froid lui paralysait le cerveau, le gelant sur place

Il était désormais à l'intérieur, un manoir qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles.

L'odeur du sang lui agressa le nez, et un autre hurlement se fit entendre, résonnant entre les murs de marbre candide.

 _Ladybug_.

Alors, Chat s'élançait, bondissait, toujours plus vite, plus loin, vers la source des cris. Mû par l'adrénaline, le cœur battant si fort qu'il en déchirerait presque sa poitrine, il se hâta, redoutant le moment fatidique où seul le silence lui répondrait.

Et puis, il rentra dans la fameuse salle. Et elle était là, elle respirait à peine. Partout, son costume était percé, laissant apercevoir sa peau à vif, lacérée. Le sang – le _sien_ – avait formé une flaque autour de son corps inanimé.

Il avait voulu faire pas un pas dans sa direction, la sauver, la réconforter, voir pire, l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Mais il restait immobile, définitivement figé par la peur et l'horreur.

Alors qu'il tendait la main, essayant de saisir quelque chose d'invisible à ses yeux, une pression l'attira en arrière, et il hurlait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de sa tendre aimée, laissée pour morte sur le sol de cette sordide salle.

— — —

— Ladybug ! hurla-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondait.

Boum boum boum.

Adrien Agreste poussa un long soupir, inspirant et expirant lentement pour essayer de se remettre de l'affreux cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller. Son cœur battant une cadence endiablée, son front en sueur, il ferma longuement les yeux, essayant d'oublier les yeux vitreux, la mort dans le regard de sa belle, puis l'impuissance dont il avait fait preuve.

Au bout de quelques minutes à respirer fébrilement dans le noir ambiant, il risqua un coup d'œil vers son smartphone, vérifiant l'heure.

5h18. Super. Poussant un long soupir, il se laissa retomber en arrière, regardant le plafond mornement.

Aujourd'hui, lui indiquait le calendrier de son portable nouvelle génération, nous étions le 4 juin. Le soleil ne se lèverait dans pas longtemps, et un grand soleil allait briller sur Paris.

Aujourd'hui, lui indiquait un petit rappel en haut de son écran, cela faisait 10 ans, jour pour jour, que Ladybug, regrettée héroïne, était morte, tombée au combat.


	2. Chapter 1

Soupir.

Tic-tac tic-tac tic.

Adrien leva un regard vide vers l'heure affiché sur sa table de nuit. Il fixait l'aiguille qui avançait sans vraiment la regarder.

Tic tac tic tac tic.

Son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, loin de cette enveloppe mortel et incolore. Il pensait à elle, il pensait constamment à elle. Elle qui désormais était si loin, si intouchable, si ... froide. Comment voulez-vous faire autrement, aussi ? Tout était entièrement de sa faute, à lui et à personne d'autre. Il portait sur ses épaules un lourd fardeau, un secret du passé qui le hantait et le rongeait de toute son âme.

— Ladybug ...

Un râle fébrile, chétif, faible rompit le silence. Avec horreur, Adrien comprit qu'il s'agissait du sien, et il dut se faire violence pour s'extirper de ses pensées. Passant un main sur son visage en sueur, puis dans ses cheveux en bataille, il poussa un long soupir.

Soudain, un cri strident le fit sursauter, et paniqué, il regarda subitement autour de lui. Puis, la honte l'envahissant, il frappa son réveil avec le poing, lassé.

Puis, réveillé pour de bon, il finit par se lever. Attrapant son smartphone, n'osant même pas regarder l'écran de verrouillage, il sortit du lit, enjambant le bordel dans lequel il vivait. Ouvrant la fenêtre, les rideaux, illuminant la piaule, il regarda Paris qui s'éveillait avec lenteur, reposé, calme.

Aujourd'hui, contrairement à ce jour d'ici il y a dix ans, il faisait un temps radieux. Pas de pluie, pas de brouillard angoissant. Pas d'effervescence, de larmes, de mouvements de foule et de recueils.

Aujourd'hui, tout n'était que silence, vide et mélancolie. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était morte, depuis que la femme de sa vie était morte, devant ses yeux. La culpabilité l'envahit, la colère et la déception prenant part sur ses derniers lambeaux de dignité.

Soupir. Encore.

Adrien tourna la tête, son regard se posant sur la photo encadrée de la Coccinelle déchue. Agacé, pris d'une violente colère, il envoya son poing dans le cadre, qui valdingua contre le mur, la vitre se brisant en de milliers de morceaux de verres coupants.

Il resta prostré quelques instants dans son lit, regardant avec horreur le résultat de son aigreur. Puis, le chagrin lui prenant la gorge, il détourna son regard de l'image déchiré de sa feue amie.

Il décida de se lever. Rester à ruminer au lit en attendant qu'un miracle se passe ne changerait pas la situation. Au contraire. Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il se secoue, ou tout simplement qu'il appuie sur le bouton off de ses incessantes pensées.

Mais c'était dur, si dur de tirer un trait sur le passé. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage angélique de sa belle apparaissait. Il réentendait son timbre de voix, si doux, si enjôleur, qui l'appelait, lui dressait le poil. Lorsqu'il prenait une longue respiration pour se calmer et aérer son esprit, son cœur se serrait douloureusement, souvenir indélébile de son acte inavoué.

Son estomac se contracta rapidement, la bile remonta, et Adrien se leva précipitamment pour courir vers les toilettes. Penchant sa tête par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes, il essaya tant bien que mal de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien de plus qu'un filet de bave qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

Son ventre gargouilla méchamment, et il se retourna, blême, s'appuyant contre le sol froid. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Depuis combien de temps se laissait-il mourir comme ça, laissant son âme pourrir, son corps flétrir ?

Essuyant ses lèvres humides, son visage en sueur, il se releva, tremblant. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il s'accorda quelque instant de pause, sautant sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau glacée sur son corps ardent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait enroulé un linge autour de son corps inchangé depuis l'adolescence, son téléphone sonna dans sa chambre, et il se hâta d'aller répondre.

 _Adrien : Agreste, j'écoute._

 _? : Adrien, c'est toi ? Tu es où, bon sang ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend à l'hôpital, j'ai dû déplacé nombres de tes opérations, et crois moi, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde …_

 _Adrien : … Désolé, Nino, j'ai complètement oublié de regarder l'heure. J'arrive._

Le blond raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre. Poussant un grand soupir, il essuya rapidement ses cheveux humides, passa des vêtements propres, finit sa toilette, et quitta la déchéance qu'était son appartement, sans prendre la peine de manger.

 **— — —**

Il était midi tapante quand Adrien arriva à l'hôpital, son lieu de travail depuis bientôt dix ans désormais. Il avait depuis longtemps renonce à sa carrière de mannequin, préférant se concentrer sur la science et sur ses capacités cérébrales, et non sur la pose qu'il prenait ou le sourire qu'il faisait.

A vrai dire, choix décisif dans sa future carrière, la mort de Ladybug l'avait convaincue. Voir sa belle, sa meilleure amie, sa coéquipière mourir sous ses yeux, lui avait fait une sorte de déclic. Il sauverait des vies. Autant qu'il le pourrait. Jusqu'à réussir à rembourser sa dette, jusqu'à apaiser son cœur en tourment.

Ce n'était pas un métier des plus passionnants. On n'y voyait que morts et désolations, que sang et blessures, dépressions et larmes. Mais lorsqu'il rêvetissait sa blouse blanche, qu'il enfilait ses gants en vinyle, son regard se faisait concentré, son esprit se vidait, et il avait le pouvoir de recoller les filaments d'une vie éparpillée. Dans son monde de blanc et de candeur, il était de loin le meilleur.

Ce matin, pour une fois, l'hôpital était calme. Adrien prit tranquillement la direction jusqu'à son bureau, chipant deux cafés à la réception, quelques lettres à lire sous le bras, désormais bien réveillé, zappant Ladybug de son esprit. Alors qu'il venait à peine de poser son fessier sur sa chaise rembourrée, Nino, son assistant et meilleur ami – par surcroit – déboula, le visage irrité.

\- Bon sang, mais tu faisais quoi putain ?! Tu es peut-être le médecin le plus reconnu et le plus prisé de ce foutu établissement, mais ça ne te laisse pas le droit d'oublier tes rendez-vous ! Imagine la tête de la mère de ce pauvre gamin qui avait besoin d'un transfert d'organe en urgence quand je lui ai dit que le très célère Docteur Agreste préférait faire la grasse matinée ?!

Le médecin plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, avant de se mordre la lèvre, coupable.

\- Je suis désolée … Je … n'ai pas très bien dormi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

Un soupir déchira le silence, et Nino se posa sur la chaise devant le bureau, prenant lentement sa respiration pour calmer sa colère. Il finit par faire un léger sourire compatissant à son supérieur, le regard doux.

\- C'est encore elle, hein, Adrien ?

Il y eut un long silence. Ce genre de silence que personne n'a envie de briser. Parce que la réponse était évidente. C'était elle, toujours elle. Elle était la cause de tous les problèmes, la cause des insomnies, la cause de cette constante mauvaise humeur, aigreur. Et même si Adrien ne l'avouait pas, Nino le lisait dans son regard dévasté.

Il manquait quelque chose à la vie d'Adrien. Et ce quelque chose lui avait été dérobé dix ans plus tôt.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris un café pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Le chirurgien tendit le nectar à son compagnon, changeant totalement de sujet et brisant le silence insolent. Son ami ricana, s'emparant du gobelet chaud, et le portant à ses lèvres.

\- J'accepte ton café, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne !

Il se leva, empoignant une pile de documents qui trainaient sur le bureau, avant de faire quelques foulées pour sortir du bureau. Puis, se retournant sur le pas de la porte, il fit un clin d'œil à Adrien.

\- Ah et, tu devrais aller te chercher un truc à manger. Tu ferais presque peur à un fantôme. Ta prochaine opération est à 13 heures, profite encore un peu !

 **— — —**

Il avait suivi consciemment le conseil de son ami. Il était descendu chercher à manger. Il n'aurait pas dû. Pourquoi, bon sang, avait-il pris un chemin différent ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait fallu qu'il prenne cette escalier-là, cet embranchement-là, alors que l'hôpital faisait des kilomètres.

Sa tasse de café à la main, relaxé et presque détendu, il avait laissé ses questions et soucis dans son bureau. Il était prêt pour une journée de travail, il était prêt à sauver des vies.

L'hôpital s'était rempli à cette heure-ci. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas posé de questions quant à des éclats de voix féminins, ni au son d'une chaise roulante qu'on tire. C'était normal, pour lui.

Mais non, il y avait un petit bémol. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un putain de mais.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il laissait ses pensées s'égarer, il faillait percuter une demoiselle en chaise roulante. Il s'excusa promptement, baissant les yeux sur la malade et …

Le temps se figea, et ce fut seulement lorsque sa tasse de café percuta violemment le sol, éclaboussant ses chaussures blanc immaculé qu'il revint sur Terre.

Ces yeux.

Cette présence, cette aura.

Sa _muse_. C'était elle. Elle était là.


	3. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas elle.

Son cœur rata un battement, et l'amertume envahit sa bouche.

 _Ce n'était pas elle_. Ladybug était morte, et ce depuis dix ans, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il secoua lentement la tête, pour revenir à la réalité. Il n'avait pas le droit de céder à la faiblesse de ces sentiments pour une revenante.

Et pourtant, alors que le café s'infiltrait dans ces pompes bien cirées, et qu'il affichait un air gêné sur son charmant minois, il se décida enfin à croiser les yeux qui l'avaient tant fait espéré.

\- M.. Marinette ?!

Il retint un hoquet de stupeur, tandis qu'il dévisageait son amie d'enfance, dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis une dizaine d'année. La stupeur passée, il se rendit compte de la gravité dans la situation.

Marinette. Aussi blanche que sa blouse de médecin fraichement sortie du pressing. Assise sans force dans un fauteuil qu'on poussait avec ménagement. Un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres gercées.

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa question n'était pas bien pertinente, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Son amie, ici … Cela lui déchirait le cœur, et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia même sa tristesse quant à la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Le visage de la malade se déforma, et se corps se contracta presque entièrement. Secouée d'immenses quintes de toux, elle ne réussit à reprendre contrôle sur elle-même seulement après quelques minutes. La main ensanglantée, un air navré sur son visage blanchâtre, et la voilà qui baissait les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? plaisanta-t-elle, la voix rauque. Je sors de mon rendez-vous là, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Adrien se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Heureusement, sauvé par le gong, la demoiselle qui accompagnait Marinette – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était absenté – revint avec des serviettes, et épongea le café qui s'éparpillait lentement. Le jeune médecin l'aida, mal à l'aise, sous le regard ennuyé de Marinette.

\- Peut-être que nous nous recroiserons, bégaya le chirurgien, tandis qu'il finissait d'éponger le sol et que l'infirmière s'apprêtait à repartir.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de main, auquel elle ne répondit qu'à peine, et il resta planté béatement en regardant le fauteuil roulant s'éloigner, puis bifurquer au bout du couloir.

Dans ses mains tremblantes les chiffons souillés de café qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans la poubelle la plus propre. Soupirant lentement, tentant de reprendre contrôle sur corps, Adrien déserta le couloir, jetant des regards anxieux en arrière.

Bon sang. Il avait besoin de bien plus que d'un repas ou d'un café pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, alors que son fauteuil roulant passait sous l'arche délimitant les salles d'interventions et divers cabinets des résidences, Marinette poussa un long soupir, qui lui arracha un grimage de douleur.

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler la douceur et la stupeur dessinée sur les traits d'Adrien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu … Elle le voyait parfois encore sur les vieux magazines, où il posait avec son sourire des plus charmeurs, et elle comprenait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse bien des années plus tôt.

Mais les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, et Marinette se souvint des raisons qu'il l'avait poussée à faire passer son alter-ego pour morte.

Elle avait appris l'identité de son compagnon, Chat Noir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dénouement de cette aventure, que le Papillon était enfin à leur portée, il avait fallu qu'il tombe à court d'énergie et qu'il perdre son costume.

La belle n'avait rien dit – au fond, elle savait bien que c'était lui.

Mais ce n'était pas l'évènement qui avait précipité le trépas de Ladybug, loin de là.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprenait son cancer des poumons et des bronches, à un niveau tellement avancé que les médecins se demandaient comment elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Alors elle avait pris sa décision. Elle tomberait face au Papillon. Et Ladybug était tombée. Elle n'avait juste pas réfléchi, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle entrainerait Adrien dans sa chute.

Bien des années plus tard, cloitrée dans cette prison aux barreaux dorés, elle tentait de vivre ses derniers instants de vies. Loin de tout. Loin de lui. Mais c'était raté, apparemment.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là, comme un fantôme de son passé oublié, ravivant de vieilles blessures endormis ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert ?

* * *

\- Adrien, t'es où encore, putain ?

Soupir.

\- J'arrive, j'me sentais juste pas bien, j'étais aux toilettes.

Il entendit un reniflement agacé de l'autre côté du fil. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'va pas, mon pote ?

Soupir.

\- Tu savais que Marinette était en phase terminal d'un cancer incurable ? Je l'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir, ça fait bizarre.

Une main appuyant le téléphone sur son oreille, l'autre feuilletant le dossier de la jeune femme qu'il avait demandé à la réception.

\- Merde … T'es sérieux ?

Silence.

\- Mais tu sais, reprit Nino, n'y pense pas trop. Je te connais et tu es en train de te torturer l'esprit. Rejoins-moi en salle d'op, et ce soir on ira se prendre un bon café ! D'acc ?

\- Dis-moi … Tu ne trouves pas que Marinette ressemble à Ladybug ? Comme des sœurs …

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là, comme un fantôme de son passé oublié, ravivant de vieilles blessures pas encore endormies ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ?_

* * *

 _Bien des années après hahahaha, désolée du retard ! Chapitre court pour ne pas changer. De toute façon j'ai pas prévu de faire des trucs trop long, je veux pas me prendre trop la tête !_

 _Vos commentaires sont attendus avec impatience !_

 _Des bisous, et à bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 3

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard plongé sur la ville endormie, indécise, Marinette poussa un long soupir qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle porta immédiatement une main squelettique à sa poitrine, pressant sa peau en espérant vainement y faire disparaitre la douleur. Mais sa souffrance ne s'atténua pas, et elle se résigna sombrement. Elle vivait avec ça depuis tellement de temps maintenant.

Lentement, ses gestes ankylosés par l'angoisse sournoise qui s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines, elle fléchit les jambes, et vint poser son front sur ses genoux, les entourant de ses deux bras, avant de laisser quelques larmes couler sur sa joue livide.

Tandis que la nuit trépassait, et qu'elle fixait d'un air vide les rues de Paris inanimés, elle méditait. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se remémorait les paroles déjouées de son médecin spécialisé.

Et elle soupirait, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à s'en étouffer, la respiration saccadée, la douleur lui arrachant des cris hachurés.

.

« Sincèrement, Marinette. » avait dit le Docteur Soufflecourt lors de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. « Bientôt dix ans que je vous suis, et je suis toujours autant perdu. Vous débarquez, au plein milieu de la nuit, et on vous diagnostique un cancer incurable, avec seulement quelques mois à vivre, et vous voilà, dix ans plus tard, le sourire dans les yeux, le souffle au bout des lèvres. »

La jeune malade avait relevé le coin de sa bouche, en une grimace distincte. Soufflecourt avait enlevé ses petites lunettes, les avait nettoyées du coin de sa blouse blanche, avant de les replanter sur son nez crochu.

« Votre cancer n'a jamais évolué ! Il n'a pas non plus régressé ! Il reste logé dans vos poumons, un peu comme un ami qui vous surveille de loin, et vous laisse vivre sans danger. Un bien mauvais ami, certes, mais au moins, il vous laisse tranquille ! »

La plume du docteur grattait nerveusement au coin de son petit carnet. Son visage joufflu était tendu, et il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça de toute ma vie, et je suis pneumologue depuis plus de 35 ans ! C'est miraculeux ! »

Marinette avait esquissé un léger sourire. Miraculeux, oui, c'était sûrement le mot. Le mot qui définissait le mieux sa chute.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux quitter l'hôpital ? Je n'ai pas foulé les pavés de Paris depuis des lustres … » demanda-t-elle doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il la laisserait s'en aller. Elle n'était plus jamais sortie de l'hôpital depuis ce jour où sa maladie avait surgi de n'importe où. Comme dans une énorme prison dorée qui l'empêchait de rejoindre l'autre bout du tunnel. Une énorme cage qui ne lui permettrait jamais d'ouvrir entièrement ses ailes.

Avant même que Soufflecourt prenne la parole, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu. Son regard s'était assombri, et ses traits s'étaient resserrés. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et son estomac se tordre et se retorde. Perdu.

« Je suis désolée, Marinette, vous savez bien que nous devons constamment garder un œil sur vous. Même si le cancer n'a pas encore daigné vous embêter, qui sait ce qu'il se passera demain ? Peut-être qu'en sortant d'ici, vous sentirez un peu d'eau de cologne, de cigarette écrasée, de café taché, et peut-être que tout repartira comme si dix ans ne s'était jamais écoulé. Un peu comme un déclic. »

Avec un brin d'amertume, Soufflecourt se promit mentalement que dès qu'il aurait l'âge de prendre sa retraire, il se lancerai dans la carrière de poète qu'il s'était interdit lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études. Il fit un petit sourire à Marinette, se leva de son siège rembourré pour aller lui serrer affectueusement la main, et pousser son fauteuil hors de la pièce.

« Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Marinette, vous savez ? Vous êtes un peu mon rayon de soleil, ici ! » avait alors dit Soufflecourt, en souriant.

Marinette lui avait rendu son sourire, et son cœur s'était un peu réchauffé. Elle lui avait adressé un petit signe de main tandis que l'infirmière s'éloignait en poussant la chaise, heureuse. Et puis, au coin du couloir suivant, elle l'avait revu. Adrien.

Et le déclic fut.

.

« Tout va bien, Marinette ? » demanda Tikki, alarmée, tandis que la brunette se réveillait en sursaut pour la quatrième fois cette nuit, crachant ses poumons.

Quelques quintes de toux plus tard, et un verre d'eau froide lentement avalé, elle reprit son souffle.

« C'est bon, Tikki. Rendors-toi. » lui répondit-elle, la voix rauque, sèche.

Elle n'allait pas bien. Tikki le savait bien. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son amie. Qu'elle était là pour elle. Et qu'elle resterait toujours à ses côtés. Mais elle-même n'avait pas toujours été honnête. Maintenant que le passé les rattrapait toutes les deux, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Et d'avouer la vérité.

Ce soir, au « Requin Chagrin », on ricanait volontiers entre étudiants fauchés, hommes d'affaires dépravés, maris dépravés. « Vieille prostituée », nom louphoque de ce bar en créole réunionnais, recueillait en son sein les orphelins de la vie, les rejetés de la mort, les éternels insatisfaits, leur offrant deuxièmes chances, alcools, oublis, et remords.

Nino avait trainé le pauvre Adrien dès la fin de son service. Et s'étaient entassés choppes sur choppes, pintes et pintes, pleurs et retords.

« A nos amours perdus ! » hurla le basané, en levant haut son verre sous les hurlements du bar en délire.

« A nos amours perdus ! » répéta doucement Adrien, trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré au goût divinement sucré.

D'abord, le nectar lui avait embrasé la bouche, puis, quand il l'avait avalé, lui avait anesthésié l'œsophage. Avec une grimace, il s'était resservi, jusqu'à ce que la brulure désagréable ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Lorsque ses mains se mirent à trembler, il saisit fébrilement une clope du paquet que Nino lui tendait, et l'alluma sans plus attendre.

En plus du breuvage alcoolisé, voilà que la fumée venait lui brûler les poumons. Et tandis que le petit cylindre de tabac se consumait sur lui-même, Adrien le regardait fixement et pensait tristement à _elle_.

Comme si la cigarette venait de le brûler, il la jeta vivement au loin, avant de l'écraser sous ses talons et de se renfrogner. Puis de se resservir un verre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Euh … Mec ? » tenta tout de même Nino. « Tout va bien ? »

Adrien tourna un regard vide vers lui.

« Tout va bien Nino. Les oiseaux chantent. Le soleil se lève. La pollution détruit nos océans. Marinette va mourir. Et je suis désespérément amoureux d'une fille qui est morte il y a dix ans. »

Il se tourna vers son ami qui le faisait avec une moue accablée. Il lui fit un sourire forcé, avant de siroter un peu de sa boisson alcoolisée.

« Tout va bien. » répéta-t-il, pour se convaincre.

* * *

 _Désolééééééée ;_;_

 _Replonger dans Miraculous pour la saison 2 m'a fait me souvenir de mes vieilles fictions qui sont encore en attente depuis milles ans au moins. J'ai relu mes premiers chapitrs, et mon dieu, mon style a changé depuis le temps haha ! Je vais sûrement les réécrire un peu, les étoffer, mais j'avais envie de l'avancer un peu aussi ! Donc voici le 3ème chapitre, où on en apprend un peu plus sur la mystérieuse maladie de Mari et la détresse d'Adrien._

 _Je tiens à préciser, je me suis d'abord renseignée sur tout ce qui touche aux maladies des poumons, puisque je travaille dans la santé, mais j'ai décidé de "romaniser" un peu la chance, rendre la maladie un peu plus particulière que normalement. Tout sera expliqué dans la suite de l'histoire ! Ne vous en faites pas !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que depuis le temps, haha, vous êtes pas enfuis devant mes absences ! Prochain chapitre bientôt puisque je suis assez inspirée !_

 _Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Désolée !_

 _Bisous à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 4

Alya Césaire n'aimait pas vraiment les hôpitaux. Depuis toute petite, elle répugnait ces maisons de santé et les barbares qui les habitaient, affublés de leurs blouses blanches fraichement lavées. Quand il était l'heure, à l'école, de procéder aux annuels contrôles de l'infirmière scolaire, elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter.

Sa peur avait été renforcé lorsque son père avait été blessé par balles lors d'une soirée d'hiver, et qu'elle avait passé les heures les plus sombres de sa vie enfermée entre ces quatre murs blafards. Lorsque son paternel s'en était allé, elle s'était promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans un hôpital. Et tant pis si elle accouchait à la maison. Et tant pis si elle agonisait toute seule sur son parquet. Et tant pis si les choses venaient à empirer, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Alya n'aimait vraiment pas les hôpitaux, elle en avait terriblement peur. Et malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, bien des années avant, elle y revenait chaque semaine, avec quelques viennoiseries et un bouquet coloré.

Parce que là, il ne s'agissait plus d'elle, et elle s'était forcée à mettre son angoisse de côté. Celle-ci qui se trouvait sur le lit livide était sa meilleure amie, sa douce Marinette, et jamais elle n'aurait pu se résoudre à la laisser souffrir, seule dans son coin.

Chaque samedi, elle venait, et souriait à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires, craignant un jour de ne plus voir personne dans le lit et de se dire que tout était finalement fini. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

Armée de son bouquet de perce-neige, et d'un sachet de croissants, elle remonta fébrilement les couloirs de la résidence adjointe à l'hôpital, mentalement rassurée de ne pas croiser trop de blouses blanches, et compta les portes.

372, 373, et ah ! 374 !

Elle toqua doucement à la porte, et n'attendit même pas le consentement de son amie pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Mariiii ! Je suis là ! » chantonna-t-elle avec sa fougue habituelle avant de s'interrompre devant la pâleur de la jeune femme.

La pauvre fille était assise dans son lit, droite comme un i, le teint cireux, les yeux vitreux.

« Mon dieu, ma chérie, tu as une mine affreuse ! Tout va bien ? »

Marinette tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la remarquant enfin. Son visage tiré s'illumina lentement en un grand sourire réjoui.

« Alya ! Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit ! »

La métisse plissa les yeux, soucieuse, mais le sourire de son amie effaça tout soupçon. Au lieu de répliquer quelque chose, elle lui tendit le sachet de croissant, et s'affaira à retirer l'ancien bouquet – un de jolie tulipe – pour y mettre le nouveau.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Marinette avec un léger sourire. « Comment était cette soirée avec le garçon dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler depuis deux mois ? »

Alya se retourna vers son amie, et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit, tout en expliquant en long, en large, et en travers la façon dont elle avait flirté avec le nouvel élu de son cœur. Marinette éclata de rire, de bon cœur, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis la discussion dériva. Comme à chaque fois que la journaliste venait, elles parlaient de tout et de rien, s'évadaient un instant et élaboraient des plans pour que la malade puisse quitter en douce l'établissement. Utopique, bien entendu. Mais discuter comme si de rien n'était et faire comme au bon vieux temps réchauffait lentement le cœur meurtri de Marinette.

.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé hier… » commença Marinette. « Adrien Agreste ! »

Alya se tut, et darda son regard acéré dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Ah bon ?… Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble qu'il est devenu chirurgien après le collègue ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital, en tout cas ! »

La bleutée pouffa de rire, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà aperçue avant la veille.

« Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu ici avant non plus. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le croiserai ! »

Alya hocha la tête, pensive, avant que son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire taquin.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Eh bien, Adrien ! Comment se sont passés vos retrouvailles ? »

Marinette eut un sourire amer, baissant imperceptiblement les yeux.

« Comme quand tu retrouves une amie du lycée dix ans après et que tu te rends compte qu'elle a un cancer, je suppose ? »

La métisse sursauta, avant de se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir posé cette question. Vraiment idiote.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas réfléchi… » dit-elle précipitamment, et Marinette pouffa légèrement de rire. C'était déjà tout oublié.

Et puis, elles repartirent dans une discussion animée, prenant bien garde de laisser le sujet Adrien loin d'elles.

— — —

Adrien arriva ce matin-là avec une gueule de bois immense. Pas vraiment fier de ses déboires de la veille, il s'enfila quatre cafés en espérant se secouer un peu. Et puis, il rajouta à son petit cocktail dopant un nombre incalculable d'analgésique pour espérer faire disparaitre la migraine qui le lançait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Un simple coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit que Nino était dans la même situation que lui. Il étouffa un éclat de rire, et bailla dans sa manche, avant de checker ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Heureusement, le samedi était une journée plutôt calme, et il n'avait que des réunions de mise au point.

Parfait. Il se voyait mal opérer un patient avec le litre de café et de Co-Dafalgan qu'il avait dans le sang.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, répondant en passant au texto de Nino, lui intimant de rester au lit tant qu'il continuait à cracher le contenu de son estomac. Puis, un autre soupir. Un énième, comme s'il ne savait faire que ça.

Nerveusement, il passa une main sur sa nuque, et chercha à tâtons dans une des poches de sa blouse le petit cylindre blanc qui lui ferait oublier ses angoisses. Victorieux, il dégaina la clope, et courut se trouver une fenêtre, l'allumant précipitamment.

Lorsqu'il tira une première taffe libératrice, il entendit un petit rire derrière lui, et se retourna lentement.

« Fumer tue. » dit simplement Marinette, avec un léger sourire tout en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement, et il dut se rattraper à l'embrasure de la fenêtre pour ne pas trébucher. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se reprit et se tourna vers l'extérieur pour tirer une autre bouffée.

« On finit tous par mourir. » dit-il alors, tout en recrachant la fumée âcre qui lui brulait les poumons.

* * *

Tu es stupide, Adrien. Mais on t'aime quand même.

Bon, j'avoue, pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais Alya est cute, et elle sera celle qui va pousser Mari vers Adrien, alors elle est importante. Et puis, je voulais montrer que leurs liens d'amitié étaient plus fort que tout, même de la peur d'Alya !

Bref ! Prochain chapitre, enfin de vrais interactions entre Marinette et Adrien ! Les choses vont chauffer !

Sinon, j'attend avec impatience vos pronostics sur la suite de l'historie, sur la mystérieuse maladie de Mari, héhé !

A bientôt !

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **RAR :**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Héhé, le secret de Tikki et la maladie de Marinette sont intimement lié ! Tu verras ! **

**Oui, pauvre Adrien, je le maltraite vraiment dans cette histoire, mais si tu veux, tu as le droit de lui faire un câlin ! xD**

 **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !**

 **.**

 **Crazy Av : Sel ? Drama ? Ce sont mes deuxièmes et troisièmes noms. 8) Mouahahahaha !**

 **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !**

 **.**

 **Lia9749 : Ahahaha pas de soucis ! Merci pour le compliment, et contente que l'histoire te plaise ! A bientôt !**

 **.**

 **l'oreille-des-mures : héhéhé c'est le but ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, du coup ! Merci pour ta review et les compliments et à bientôt ! **


End file.
